1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lure devices and more particularly pertains to a new fishing lure device for attracting a fish by simulating a struggling insect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lure devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a lure that more realistically, and reliably, simulates the movement of an insect struggling on top of water.